criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reef a Sail In
Reef a Sail In is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-fourth case of the season. It is featured as the fourth case set in the Pearl Coast district of Aurelia. Plot Following the news that a ship had sunk offshore, the player and Lydia got into their diving suits and headed to the underwater coral, where they found yacht owner Aidan Abernathy impaled through the chest by a wooden plank. Dom confirmed that Aiden died after the plank pierced straight through his heart, killing him almost instantly. The pair first questioned scuba diver Megan Hearst, yacht chef Jewel Espinoza and the victim's boyfriend Connor Guerreso before hearing word from Victoria that Aidan visited a diving ship prior to his death. After searching the shop, they suspected yacht mechanic Maylin Namazi and conspiracy theorist Jonah Williams. Fiona then informed the pair that she spotted a hooded figure around the diving shop while out with her cousin, David. Soon the detectives found enough clues to apprehend Jewel Espinoza for the murder. Jewel confessed to the crime and started crying, saying she had no choice. Jewel recounted how she loved working on Aidan’s yacht, cooking his meals and spending time out on the open sea. She then explained that Aidan used to corner her and force himself on her, threatening to fire her if she told anyone about it. Jewel confessed that she endured months of this before she discovered she was pregnant with Aidan’s baby. She then confronted Aidan and confessed that she was pregnant, resulting in Aidan forcing her to get an abortion. Furious with him, she impaled him on the wooden plank and killed him. She was sentenced to five years in prison with a chance of parole in three years for her crime. Lydia insisted in searching the underwater coral again and they soon found Laura's ring under a pile of rocks. They then sent the ring to Thomas and Fiona, who were able to determine that the ring did indeed belong to Laura and that she was at the diving shop recently. They soon discovered a photo of Laura and Jonah, bringing concrete proof and tears to Lydia's eyes since Laura was truly alive. They asked Jonah about Lydia and he said that after they briefly talked, Laura had suddenly ran away into the city in the direction of Fleur Street, the district's seedy corner. After Silvano and the player helped Connor retrieve Aidan's funds to rebuild his yacht and keep the Silver Yacht's partying legacy going, a determined Lydia and the player got ready to find out more about why Laura had decided to hide away from her sister. Summary Victim *'Aidan Abernathy' (found murdered among the yacht wreckage) Murder Weapon *'Wooden Plank' Killer *'Jewel Espinoza' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats quinoa *The suspect drinks rum Appearance *The suspect has scratches Profile *The suspect eats quinoa *The suspect drinks rum *The suspect owns a crocodile skin wallet Appearance *The suspect has scratches Profile *The suspect eats quinoa *The suspect drinks rum *The suspect owns a crocodile skin wallet Profile *The suspect drinks rum *The suspect eats quinoa *The suspect owns a crocodile skin wallet Profile *The suspect owns a crocodile skin wallet *The suspect drinks rum Appearance *The suspect has scratches Killer's Profile *The killer eats quinoa. *The killer drinks rum. *The killer owns a crocodile skin wallet. *The killer has scratches. *The killer has AB- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Underwater Coral. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Scuba Tank) *Examine Scuba Tank. (Result: M Hearst; New Suspect: Megan Hearst) *Question Megan about the body in the reef. (New Crime Scene: Peal Docks) *Investigate Pearl Docks. (Clues: Chest, Golden Pieces, Faded Map) *Examine Chest. (Result: Cooking Utensils) *Examine Cooking Utensils. (Result: Spatula; New Suspect: Jewel Espinoza) *Speak to Jewel about Aidan’s murder. *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Heart Locket; New Suspect: Connor Guerreso) *Inform Connor of his boyfriend’s death. *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Coral Map) *Analyze Coral Map. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks rum) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats quinoa) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Diving Shop. (Clues: Broken Device, Locker, Golden Pieces) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: CCTV Camera) *Analyze CCTV Camera. (06:00:00) *Confront Megan about stealing from the diving shop. (Attribute: Megan eats quinoa and drinks rum) *Examine Locker. (Result: Wrench; New Suspect: Maylin Namazi) *Question Maylin about being in the diving shop. (Attribute: Maylin drinks rum) *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Victim’s Watch) *Examine Victim’s Watch. (Result: Wax) *Analyze Wax. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a crocodile skin wallet; New Crime Scene: Docked Boat) *Investigate Docked Boat. (Clues: Megaphone, Soaked Paper) *Examine Megaphone. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Jonah’s Fingerprints; New Suspect: Jonah Williams) *Ask Jonah about his megaphone. (Attribute: Jonah owns a crocodile skin wallet) *Examine Soaked Paper. (Result: Threat) *Confront Jewel about giving the victim’s food poisoning. (Attribute: Jewel eats quinoa, drinks rum and owns a crocodile skin wallet) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Shop Entrance. (Clues: Victim’s Bag, Faded Postcard, Trash Bag) *Examine Victim’s Bag. (Result: Adoption Documents) *Speak to Connor about the adoption. (Attribute: Connor eats quinoa, drinks rum and owns a crocodile skin wallet) *Examine Faded Postcard. (Result: Threats) *Speak to Jonah about the victim’s threats. (Attribute: Jonah drinks rum) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Toothbrush) *Analyze Toothbrush. (05:00:00) *Talk to Maylin about being the victim’s daughter. (Attribute: Maylin eats quinoa and owns a crocodile skin wallet) *Investigate Deep Coral. (Result: Floating Pieces, Algae) *Examine Floating Pieces. (Result: Wood) *Analyze Wood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Examine Algae. (Result: Bloody Gloves) *Analyze Bloody Gloves. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB- blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Party Doesn’t Stop For One (4/6). (No stars) The Party Doesn't Stop For One (4/6) *See what Maylin Namazi has to say. (Reward: Disaster Victim) *Investigate Underwater Coral. (Clues: Pile of Rocks) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Laura's Pendant) *Analyze Laura's Ring. (06:00:00) *Investigate Diving Shop. (Result: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo of Laura and Jonah) *Ask Jonah about his meeting with Laura. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Connor wanted. *Investigate Pearl Docks. (Clues: Locked Case) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Bank Documents) *Analyze Bank Documents. (03:00:00) *Give Connor Aidan's funds back to him. (Reward: Burger) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, meaning to reduce the area of a ship's sail, by folding the sail. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Pearl Coast